


Not Fifty Shades of Destiel

by potteralda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, First Kiss, First Time, Library Sex, Lunch break sex, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Vanilla Kink, not bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteralda/pseuds/potteralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was a librarian, he was very quiet, shy and he was single. He was almost 40 and he wondered why he was still single, though he wasn't surprised about it because he hadn't found a single woman attractive in his entire life. He had dated, yes, a couple of times in high school, some more in college and he had tried some blind dating services several times, but that hadn't worked either, so Castiel gave up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fifty Shades of Destiel

Castiel was a librarian, he was very quiet, shy and he was single. He was almost 40 and he wondered why he was still single, though he wasn't surprised about it because he hadn't found a single woman attractive in his entire life. He had dated, yes, a couple of times in high school, some more in college and he had tried some blind dating services several times, but that hadn't worked either, so Castiel gave up.

One summer day, he was working in the front desk of the library and he saw a man entering the foyer. He was tall, with broad shoulders and spiky dark blonde hair. He had shining green eyes and his cheeks were covered in light freckles that made his face a male kinda perfect. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, black jeans and brown boots. He approached the front desk.

"Hey man, I need to find a....” he paused and took a deep breath, “book." He looked Castiel in the eyes and his expression changed. His eyes went dark and then blinked. The light green appeared again. He cleared his throat. "Errr... A book about history..."

Castiel was confused about the change of color of this man's eyes. He tried to speak with a steady voice. "Good afternoon, sir. We certainly have a history wing in the library, what exactly are you looking for?" He successfully spoke as if he wasn't nervous, but he felt a shiver all over his skin because of the way this man was looking at him. His look was intense. He was intense.

"Yes, well... I need..." He touched the back of his neck while looking in Castiel's eyes. He definitely was nervous, too. "I need to do research about dungeons and stuff like that, do you have books with that subject?" The man said that all in a rush and his cheeks showed a glint of pink.

"Yes sir, we have books about medieval literature," Castiel thought for a moment and decided to guide the man. He was nervous and felt the scrutiny of his look, but he was also curious. "Let me show you, come with me please." And they both walked toward the elevator door.

There was that awkward silence during their way up to the seventh floor, where the history wing was established. Castiel couldn't help but stare at the folder he was holding in his hands, but all he wanted to do was to look at the man's face, or his hands. He thought he had nice hands.

"My name is Castiel." He offered his right hand to the man and waited for him to shake it, but that didn't happen.

"I'm... Hmmm... Dean, Dean Winchester," He kept his hands hidden in his jeans pockets and never moved his look from the panel of numbers of the elevator. Castiel wasn't sure who was more nervous, but he wasn't going to lose the chance to find out why this man was affecting him so much. He looked at his own hand, left alone in the middle of the elevator and slowly slid it inside the pocket of his blue vest. He was regretting using the vest, the summer heat was making him sweat. Or maybe was this man and closed space of the elevator?  

When the ping of the elevator indicated the arrival to the history wing, they both stepped out and Castiel guided the way to the 'Medieval' shelves. There were four floor to ceiling shelves with books of all the information about that time of history.

"What exactly are you looking to learn about dungeons?" Castiel asked with a husky voice, and he noticed how the man rapidly glanced at Castiel face and then ran his eyes along his body, from his face to his feet, then back to his face. Castiel felt studied.

"I need to learn about chains and all kind of elements used to keep the prisoners in captivity," Dean said with a steady voice, and no trace of nervousness. Dean looked relaxed now. "Where should I start looking?"

Castiel was confused now. One moment Dean was nervous and now he is all nonchalant. Castiel ran his free hand through his dark thick hair and blinked several times, trying to decide where to start. Castiel felt Dean’s stare and when their eyes locked, Dean was looking at him intently, and his eyes were dark again. Castiel felt a heat in his spine and he felt… aroused. Now his confusion was combined with anger. He spent his entire life trying to find a woman who made him feel this kind of desire... and he is now feeling it toward a total stranger who happened to be a man. He tried to calm down and started walking toward the third shelf. He indicated to Dean what books he could find what he was looking for and left, without even saying good bye.

When Castiel arrived back at the front desk he was furious. His cheeks were hot and his heart was pounding in his chest, and to his horror, he had the hardest erection he’d ever had in his entire life. How was that even possible. He has never felt attracted to a man, but he has never felt this way toward a single woman either. He remembered having a hard time getting an erection when he lost his virginity when he was in college. That had been a total disaster. And he was sure his following sexual encounters with several women hadn't been the best. He always thought it was him, he was never hard enough, or he didn't get to climax or worse, he didn't have an erection at all. That was embarrassing. But now, he had his cock bulging against the fabric of his pants and it was getting painful.

After half an hour, it was lunch break. He and his coworkers usually went to have lunch at a diner around the corner and the library was closed for one hour. When they all appeared in the front desk ready to leave to get lunch, Castiel said he wasn’t hungry and they left, locking the front door. Five minutes later Castiel found himself walking toward the elevator and punching the number ‘seven’. He was in autopilot. When he arrived to the history wing, he found Dean sitting on a chair in front of a table with six books spread open. He was concentrating on reading and taking notes in his iPad. Castiel cleared his throat.

“We close the library at this time of the day.” Castiel was standing in front of Dean, the table in between. He was trying to look calm, but he was anything but. He felt his heart beating in his chest and his hands were sweating.

“Oh, I’m sorry… ” He started closing the books. “I haven't finished yet, and… fuck.” He was agitated and then he stopped gathering the books. He sat in complete silence and totally still. Everything happened so slowly, Castiel was noticing every move, every breath, everything that Dean was doing, or not doing. Dean closed his eyes and Castiel noticed the thick long lashes touching his cheeks. And then his freckles. And then he looked at his lips, full lips he wanted to kiss. 

“Don't worry. I’m not taking my lunch break, I’m not…. feeling well.” Castiel was feeling more than OK, with the heat in his spine, his erection still hard as hell pressing to his pants and with this gorgeous man in front of him causing all this awkward reactions to him. But he wasn't going to say that. Or maybe… “My coworkers went to have lunch, and there’s no one inside the library…” Why was he saying that? Before he said anything else, Dean pushed to his feet, grabbed a book from the stack on top of the table and walked toward him. He searched through the pages and found what he was looking for, and showed it to him.

“Thanks man, I really need to find this information for my…” Dean’s eyes were green again, and his proximity was overwhelming. He showed him one image of an old picture of a dungeon, there were pairs of chains with manacles at the tips, there were some of them just hanging from the stone wall, others were used to keep prisoners in them.

“For your... what?” Castiel asked curiously. Maybe talking about this would distract him from the desire he was feeling. A very inappropriate desire. “You don't look like you are in college, at least not a student. Are you a teacher?”

“I’m not student or teacher. I’m researching for… a hobby of mine,” he said with a deep voice that made Castiel’s erection get harder. Impossible. Castiel’s cheeks were pinker and his breath was faster. He needed to move away from Dean. He walked toward one of the shelves and brought with him one book with information like Dean just showed him.

“I can help you during my lunch break, if that’s ok with you.” Dean took a deep breath, then he closed his eyes for two seconds, and when he opened them again, his eyes were darker, almost black.

“How do you do that?” Castiel asks without even thinking the words before speaking them. “Your eyes, the color changes, how?”

The intensity in Dean’s eyes dissolved a little, and his eyes were green again. “Hmmm…. My eyes…. the color changes with... my mood.” His voice was soft and seductive and Castiel couldn't fight his desire for this man anymore. But if he sucked with women, he’d probably be worse with men. Castiel sighed.

“Don't get moody on me or I won’t help you with your… research” Castiel smirked playfully, trying to flirt a little, to see how it went, but Dean only looked him in the eyes and then sat on the same chair he was seated when Castiel arrived.

“Thanks for helping me. That book you have in your hand wasn't helpful at all. My… friend has that book at home and the information in there is limited”. He paused while searching through pages of another book he had on top of the table. “Here, I think this could be helpful, but it is in another language. Do you know this language?”

Castiel took a seat next to Dean, and to his benefit, or not, the table was one of the small ones, so they were arm to arm. Castiel took the book in his hands, but the heat of Dean’s body was so damn distracting. He tried to focus.

“Yes, I know this language. It’s German. I can help you with this book.” Castiel started taking notes on a piece of paper. He tried to focus and not to pay attention to every move of Dean while searching on pages. With every minute that passed, Dean touched Castiel’s arm more and more often. And suddenly Dean froze. Castiel turned his head to the left and saw Dean’s jaw clenching and his knuckles were white.

“Something wrong, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“I shouldn't…” Dean’s voice was shaky. His jaw tensing. “I have been having doubts about this, you know. I wasn't sure why I was doubting because I have everything I’ve ever wanted. I have… him. But I’m not….” Dean’s head lowered and his eyes were closed. He started shivering.

Castiel was confused about this sudden meltdown of this man. He was a total stranger sharing his ‘secrets’. A very arousing stranger who he wanted to fuck, but a stranger after all.

“Do you have doubts about what?” Castiel asked, and he touched Dean’s shoulder, trying to offer some support. “Do you want to tell me about them?”

Dean shook his head. His head was still low and his eyes closed. Castiel didn't move his hand off Dean’s shoulder, he squeezed it to offer some kind of reassurance. Maybe that was all he needed. But then Dean started talking.

“I’ve been in this for so long, you know. I don't know anything else. I don't know anyone else. He captivated me from the beginning. He was…” Dean opened his eyes and lock eyes with Castiel. Castiel nodded to encourage him to keep talking.  

“I was in college. First year of law school. I was 20, still a virgin and zero experience with any kind of relationship. On my first day of Criminal Law, I was… he was…. I fell in love with him at first sight. It was love, it really was. I started sitting in the front row during classes, I participated actively and I asked him to help me with homework from other classes. He became my hero. Quickly he hired me as his assistant, and I worked with him when I didn't have classes. One night, we were in his office and it all happened so fast. I was tied to his chair and we… he….” Dean paused and he seemed lost in his memories, but his expression wasn't as if he was enjoying that memory, he looked haunted.

“I lost my virginity that night and he was so pleased to know he was my first. We started a relationship with so many rules, but he said it was normal, that it was the way it had to be. We kept our ‘relationship’ as a secret for years. He was my teacher and my boss, we’d have been in so much trouble if anyone would have found out about it. At day we were professional, and at night, I was his submissive and he was my master.”

Castiel was shocked with this information, but he wanted to know more about this man, and for some reason, this man was confiding him with this information, so he just nodded, encouraging him to keep talking.

“We’ve been together for fifteen years, I loved him… I used to love him, but… not anymore. I need something that he can't give me, and he thinks it’s about this.” He pointed at the books. “He thinks I want to add more kink to our relationship, and I actually want out. I don't want to be bounded or flogged or gagged. I don't want to wear a damn collar.” And he unbuttoned his shirt and showed a black leather collar. He covered it immediately.

“I want to have a normal life. He said to me fifteen years ago that this was normal, but I want another kind of normal.” He touched his forehead to the book that was on top of all the other books and stayed there.

Castiel didn't know what to do with this information. He knew about S&M because he had read about it in so many books. He wasn't into it, but he respected people who practiced it.

“What do you want to do?” Castiel asked, hesitantly.  Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. 

"I..." Dean hesitated a moment and then continued talking, "I've been watching you from afar. I saw you a few weeks ago when you were having lunch with your friends. I cant stop thinking about you since that day." 

"Really?" Castiel was shocked. He never thought this gorgeous man could notice him, but then again, he never expected any man to notice him. "Why?"

Dean look down at his hands. They were folded on top of the books. "I want normal, you are normal, and handsome, and..." Dean flushed when he looked up at Castiel's eyes. 

"But you don't know me. I mean..." But Dean interrupted him, he touched his face with his hand and Castiel couldn't help but to lean his head to Dean's hand. It was a gentle touch. Castiel liked Dean's touch.  And then, they kissed.

The kiss was slow, hesitant, but sweet. Dean's lips were soft and mold perfectly Castiel's mouth. Dean opened his mouth and their tongues touched, exploring and savoring the kiss. Castiel thought this was the most amazing kiss he've ever felt in his life. Dean moved away, stoping the kiss. Castiel missed Dean's lips already. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean said out of breath. Castiel touched his cheek and his skin was smooth and he almost felt every freckle. 

“Don't be. Maybe...” Castiel grinned, "maybe I can bring a little vanilla to your life," and Dean chuckled.

“How do you…?” Dean started talking, but Castiel tilted his head and kissed him again. He cupped the back of Dean’s head and ran his fingers through his thick dark blonde hair.

“I don't have experience with men, you should guide me,” Castiel murmured into Dean’s mouth. “You’ve had me this hard since you showed up here. I’m sure we can do something with that.” Castiel pushed his hips toward Dean and made sure to rub his erection against Dean’s very large very thick and very hard erection.  

They started kissing passionately, hotly. Rubbing each other, grinding each other, feeling their erections and caressing their bodies. They unbuttoned their shirts and they appreciated their muscular chests. Castiel had a hairier chest, and it was in perfect contrast with the clean chest of Dean.

Then, they removed their pants and Castiel was in awe with Dean's erection. He was big, thick and his tip was dripping. His mouth watered, but Dean moved first and lowered to take Castiel’s erection by the base and passed his tongue along the shaft and then sucked the head of his cock. He moaned in pleasure while sucking at Castiel’s dick and Castiel only could grunt and shiver in pleasure. Then, Dean looked up at Castiel's eyes and stood up again, kissing his way up to Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel lowered their bodies setting himself on top of Dean. He was kneeling over him, and started rubbing Dean's asshole with one finger. He circles his entrance and when Dean nodded, Castiel entered him with one finger. and Dean gasped. He masaged his anus, finger fucking him first with one finger and then with two. When Dean's entrance was relaxed, Cas took his cock in his hand and guided it inside his asshole. Castiel felt how the warmth of Dean surrounded his cock and it was heaven. They both moaned while Dean was being penetrated by Castiel’s huge cock. Castiel felt himself growing bigger by every inch he was inside Dean and he noticed how Dean’s cock was standing harder in front of his eyes.

Castiel took Dean’s cock by the base while he was thrusting inside him. They both grunted, moaned and got lost in the pleasure of the moment. Castiel stroked Dean’s cock and he made him come hard, spilling on Dean's chest. It was an amazing feeling how Dean gripped his cock with his ass when he was coming. It was the most arousing thing he’d ever felt.

Then Castiel came hard, harder than he’d ever come before. He came inside Dean’s ass. Cas fell on top of Dean, and they both were breathing hard. After a minute they recovered their breaths and... then, the awkward moment happened.  

Dean didn't look Castiel in his eyes. He was regretting everything. Castiel saw it in his face.  Castiel on the other hand was relieved. He finally found what he really wanted, he was in shock because he wanted it with men, but that was what he wanted. 

Dean started up to his feet and Castiel prevented him from standing. “Wait, don’t…”

“I shouldn’t have…. We shouldn’t have…. You don't know me, I don't know you, I don't know what happened….” Dean’s face was a mess. Castiel felt so bad, that he released Dean’s arms and then Dean stood, got dressed, fetch his things and left.

When Castiel heard the ping of the elevator he knew Dean was gone. He got dressed and then seated in the same chair Dean was seated a half and hour ago. He felt good. He felt relaxed, but then he felt… he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. That was something he had never done before, he’d never felt like that with a woman and he loved it.

He stood and ran to the elevator and then to the front desk. Dean was standing there, looking afraid, looking confused.

“Dean” Castiel said. “The door is locked. Let me…” When Castiel approached him, Dean  grabbed him by his wrist.

“I loved what happened up there”, Dean’s eyes went up and his expression softened a little. “It was amazing. I’m sorry I ran away. I was afraid of what I was feeling.”

Castiel was speechless. He never expected this. “Ummm… I liked it too”. Castiel grinned timidly. He totally forgot he was shy and timid and never would have done something like this.

“I want… I mean, I need to… fuck, what I’m saying is...” Dean’s expression was haunted again. Realization hit Castiel.

“You are in a relationship” Castiel said what they both already knew and now it was an obstacle.

“I…. I’m sorry. I have to go.” Dean lowered his eyes and turned toward the door. Castiel unlocked it and Dean left the building.  

“Perfect!” Castiel said sarcastically. “What a perfect way to spend this valentine’s day. Not a huge surprised that I’ll be alone, again. At least I had sex” He muttered under his breath and went to sit at the front desk, wishing things he shouldn't have been wishing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story might continue...


End file.
